


Факт

by Sivilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivilla/pseuds/Sivilla
Summary: "Однажды Тони Старк рассказал, что Капитан Америка не может пользоваться презервативами, так как его семя пробивает контрацептив. До сих пор не ясно, шутил ли он или говорил правду"https://vk.com/photo228011963_428512596





	Факт

Этот день (а точнее — вечер), Тони Старк был готов обвести красным маркером в календаре и учредить государственный праздник по такому поводу. Гомофобов схватят инфаркты, сенаторы встанут на дыбы, конечно, но помечтать никто не запрещает. Капитан Америка, находясь при здравом уме и трезвой памяти, добровольно и с нетерпением лег в его, Старка, постель, чтобы распрощаться с порядком затянувшейся невинностью.

Полнейшая неосведомленность кэпа с лихвой компенсировалась энтузиазмом и быстрой обучаемостью.

Тони не терпелось разложить на кровати и взять самого завидного девственника Америки, но он наскреб в себе достаточно такта, чтобы сделать первый раз кап… Роджерса нежным и незабываемым. Он ласкал, целовал, трогал, лизал и нежил, пока не ощутил, как сто с лишним кило напряженный мышц не расслабились в ожидании неизбежного.

Тони подгреб поближе флакон смазки без ее привычной (но не менее отталкивающей) химической отдушки и пару блестящих квадратиков. Стив без выражения уставился на то, как Тони зубами надрывает край одного из таких квадратиков.

"В сороковые уже выпускали презервативы, ведь да? Нет?!" — лихорадочно задумался плейбой. Обращаться к Джарвису в такой момент за справкой Тони счел издевательством как над искином, так и над собой и своим партнером.

Заминка не прошла незамеченной. Отчего-то решив, что Тони передумал в последний момент, Стив практически набросился на того и подмял под себя.

То, что в плане что-то пошло не так, Тони осознал минут через десять, придя в себя под тяжело сопящим кэпом, с раздвинутыми ногами. Скользкие пальцы неритмично скользили в нем, растягивая и раскрывая. Отбиваться уже не имело смысла, и Тони включился в процесс, подсказывая, как правильно себя подготавливать. Когда Стив придвинулся, придерживая член рукой и нажимая скользкой головкой на растянутый вход, Старк опомнился.

— Погоди, большой парень, — взвился Тони. — Я не то, чтобы против смены ролей, но давай не забывать о безопасности.

— Со мной ты в полной безопасности, — ответил кэп, притормозил, но не остановился, поглаживая влажные от пота бедра Тони широкими ладонями.  
Будь Тони менее возбужден, он бы согнулся пополам от хохота.

— Серьезно, кэп, ты просто нечто, — Старк извернулся и дотянулся до забытого презерватива. — Знаешь, зачем это? Приподнимись.

— Меня просветили, — сдержанно ответил Роджерс, пламенея щеками и с неудовольствием глядя, как Тони ловко раскатывает презерватив по его возбужденному члену.

— Он ощущается неприятно, — пожаловался Кэп.

— Потерпишь, — сварливо ответил Тони, откидываясь на подушки и укладываясь поудобнее. — У меня с шестнадцати лет зарок трахаться без защиты.

На первых толчках Тони мужественно молчал. Секунд пятнадцать, наверное. Потом начал постанывать, негромко, сдерживая себя и опасаясь спугнуть Роджерса, но вскоре сорвался в крик. Кэп застыл над ним, и Тони пришпорил его пяткой, чтобы не вздумал вынуть и осведомиться о состоянии. Для неофита Роджерс был удивительно хорош.

Тони справедливо ожидал, что кэп спустит первым, но ему самому было так крышесносно, что он не стал оттягивать оргазм и кончил себе на живот, не дожидаясь Роджерса. Стив не замедлился, дотрахивая Тони в ритме отбойного молотка. После оргазма все чувствовалось более остро, почти неприятно. Тут Роджерс громко застонал над ним, напряженное тело застыло…

Тони ощутил внутри себя последний слабый толчок, хотя ему казалось, бедра кэпа не двигались, и после с ужасом почувствовал, как Стив выплескивается в него…

Пока Старк разрывался между удивлением, паникой и удовлетворением (Стив его стараниями стал совсем взрослым), Роджерс наслаждался последними волнами оргазма. Треснувший в самый ответственный момент презерватив его не волновал от слова «совсем».

Тони похлопал кэпа по боку и тот послушно откатился с него. Пенис мягко выскользнул и Старк поморщился, когда сперма начала по капле вытекать из незакрывшегося входа.

Стив принял его гримасу неудовольствия за болезненную. Расслабленное выражение вмиг слетело с его лица, сделавшегося собранным и встревоженным.

— Тони, я сделал тебе больно… там? Сильно?

Старк поспешил натянуть на лицо лучшую беззаботную улыбку.

— О нет, просто мне теперь срочно нужно в душ, — Стив все еще выглядел не убежденным и Тони поспешно добавил: — Все прошло чудесно. Ты был великолепен.

Пока Стив избавлялся от использованного контрацептива, убирал в тумбочку смазку и ленту презервативов, Тони сбежал в прилегающую к спальне душевую комнату.

Тони чуть-чуть преувеличил. Да, секс был очень хорош, особенно, если учесть, сколько лет прошло с того дня, когда он в последний раз практиковал однополый секс, но черт, никогда ещё после оргазма партнера он, Старк, не оставался со спермой в заднице!

Плотно закрыв дверь и включив душ на максимум, Тони активировал программу искусственного интеллекта.

— Джарвис.

— Слушаю вас, сэр. Вас можно поздравить?

Стоя под упругими водяными струями, Тони ввел в себя два пальца и зашипел, когда из него начало натурально течь. Черт, чувство, что спермы в нем около пинты. Так много за один раз — это вообще нормально?

— Сэр?

Покосившись на дверь, Тони вполголоса обратился к Джарвису.

— Джарвис, найди мне лучшую частную клинику и запиши меня на сдачу крови, на анализ. Анонимно. Переведи деньги со счета для тайных операций, с доплатой за срочность.

— Должен напомнить вам, сэр, что вы проверялись менее шестидесяти дней назад и не имели близких контактов…

— Я должен быть уверен! — Старк ударил раскрытой ладонью по прозрачной стене кабинки. Еще раз покосившись на дверь, которую пока никто не выносил с петель, он понизил голос: — Стив говорил, что к нему ничего не липнет, но я должен быть на сто процентов уверен, что не наврежу ему.

Джарвис почти по-человечески сокрушенно вздохнул.

— Принято, сэр.

Тони домылся и вышел из ванной, на ходу вытираясь полотенцем и гадая, не сбежал ли Роджерс, ужаснувшись глубине разврата, в который его ввергнул Старк. И остановился, едва переступив порог. Стив с солдатской сноровкой прибрался, заменил скомканную простыню на чистую, и теперь ждал, сидя на краешке постели.

***

Целибат длился семьдесят два часа. Больше всех волновался и страдал, конечно, Тони. «Распробовав» секс с неутомимым Капитаном Америка, Тони хотел еще. Хотел повторения пройденного и хотел научить Стива новым штучкам. Хотел сделать с ним много постыдных (для вчерашнего девственника) вещей, типа глубокого минета и римминга (Роджерс гуглил эти понятия и после сбежал в тренажерный зал — снимать напряжение, оставив планшет с неочищенной историей браузера), хотел, но…

Стив явно хотел продолжения. Нет, он не лапал Тони за всякое, не спрашивал, можно ли нанести визит в спальню Старка. Но смотрел с таким чувственным голодом, когда думал, что Тони этого не заметит, что Старк каждый раз был почти готов опуститься перед ним на колени и помочь, но…

Тони находился в мастерской, когда Джарвис вежливо отвлек его от спайки контактов и доложил о результатах анализа крови. Старк был чист. Отбросив паяльник в сторону Дубины, Старк исполнил короткий победный танец и задал Джарвису новую задачку.

Заказанные презервативы усиленной прочности, с дополнительным покрытием прибыли ещё через час.

До спальни в этот раз они не дошли, хотя Старк подозревал — Стив мог донести его на руках и не запыхаться. Все случилось в гостиной, на дизайнерском диване, и плевать на обивку!

Белое на белом, как оказалось, не так уж и заметно.

Тест-драйв не удался. Хотя, как посмотреть. Закинув ноги на широкие плечи капитана, сжавшись вокруг таранящего его большого члена, Тони со всхлипом кончил, пачкая себя. За три дня воздержания набралось достаточно.

Переждав, пока Старка перестанет трясти, как в припадке, Стив быстро задвигался на нем, подходя к собственному удовольствию. Вот финальный толчок и… Тони ощутил, как изнутри его обмывает теплое семя кэпа. Он снова застонал: пораженно, и растерянно.

***

На …цатый раз, занимаясь сексом со Стивом Тони поймал себя на том, что ждет, когда Роджерс кончит и выплеснется в него. Он начал получать извращенное удовольствие от незащищенного секса. В конце концов, Старк сам был здоров, а капитан — сверх здоров.

Но попыток опробовать на прочность все марки американских презервативов Тони не оставил. Лишь через месяц, он, в конце концов, смирился с тем фактом, что Капитан силен во всем и ни одному кондому не сдержать его страсти, когда он… да, кончает и да, пробивает презерватив.

Однако это означало, что ему, Старку, придется лично внести в длинный перечень издаваемой «Старк Индастриз» продукции еще один пункт — контрацептивы.

***

Тони убрал руки от члена, чтобы не впасть во искушение и не кончить слишком быстро. Сегодня он хотел растянуть удовольствие, подгадать момент так, чтобы кончить на члене Стива, когда будет кончать он сам.

Старк лежал на спине и лениво поглаживал широкую спину Роджерса, когда тот замедлился и, наконец, остановился. Тони выждал пару секунд, ожидая, пока Стив перестанет дразнить его и возьмет свой обычный, бешеный темп. Или начнет очерчивать бедрами восьмерку, как научил его сам Старк, и, когда ничего из этого не дождался, хлопнул суперсолдата по бедру.

— Почему остановился?

— Я все, — отчего-то шепотом ответил Стив, извиняюще касаясь губами щек и подбородка любовника.

— Как все?!

«А как же я?!» — чуть не взвыл обманутый в ожиданиях Старк, но сдержался. Стив и без того выглядел виноватым.

— Мне нужен хотя бы пятиминутный перерыв, — просяще сказал он.

— Погоди, не выходи пока, — Тони сильнее стиснулся вокруг не опавшего еще члена и заскользил рукой по собственному изнывающему члену. Оргазм накрыл быстро, но был коротким и … не впечатляющим.

Кое-чего попросту не хватало. Он, гребанный мать его Старк, извращенец, который подсел на то, как в него спускает Капитан Америка!

Нет, даже не так — просто Стив. Хороший, добрый, ответственный парень Стив, который сегодня все сделал правильно для удовольствия капризного партнера, и даже позволил натянуть на самое ценное «бронебойный» кондом.

— Я что-то сделал не так?

Тони притянул Роджерса за шею и крепко поцеловал, не давая ему и себе остыть.

— Все так, Стиви, это я немного перемудрил.

Стив вышел из его расслабленного тела, сноровисто (сказывалась частая практика), стянул презерватив, завязал в узелок и бросил точно в мусорную корзину для бумаг, стоявшую в углу спальни. После потянулся к тумбочке за влажными салфетками, чтобы начисто обтереть себя и Тони.

Когда Стив ласково прикоснулся к нему между ягодиц, Старк шире раздвинул ноги. Получив свой вымученный оргазм, он все равно чувствовал себя неудовлетворенным и так хотел намекнуть на второй раунд.

Но Роджерс просто обтер его, выкинул салфетки и улегся с чувством выполненного долга, притягивая Тони так, чтобы он положил голову ему на грудь. Ладно, у Старка была слабость к груди Стива. Да у кого не было, кто увидел бы эти мускулы хоть раз?!

Выждав, пока сердце утихомирится и пульс придет в норму, Тони положил ладонь Стиву на бедро. Тот распахнул глаза, словно бы и не дремал. Еще бы он попробовал заснуть, когда у него под боком возбужденный Тони Старк!

— Признаюсь, идея с презервативами — не лучшая из моих идей за этот квартал.

— Ты добился желаемой прочности. Я ведь видел, как тебе было неуютно, когда я…ну…

— Спускал внутрь? — теперь Тони коварно поглаживал нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, в провокационной близости от полутвердого члена. — В последнее время мне это начало нравиться. Очень даже.

— Тебе нравилось, как я спускал? — голос Стива прозвучал немного ниже, а его член под ладонью Старка дрогнул, наливаясь силой. — Ты не смог кончить, потому что я не спустил в тебя в этот раз?

— О, кто-то научился грязным разговорчикам? — восхитился Тони, поглаживая и сжимая великолепный член. Но, как оказалось, в постели Стив выучился не сбивать себя с толку никакими ласками.

— Ответь мне честно, Тони.

— Ладно, на самом деле мне и так неплохо, но твой «залп» что-то вроде вишенки на торте.

— То есть ты заводишь меня для второго раза, чтобы я забыл о презервативах и оттрахал тебя как следует?

Вот теперь Стив звучал как-то странно. У Тони заныла попользованная задница. То ли в ожидании неприятностей, то ли в предчувствии, что ее все-таки снова заполнят.

Соглашаться, особенно когда Стив озвучил ситуацию таким образом, не хотелось, но Тони обладал подспудным знанием, когда тактическое отступление гарантировало победу.

— … Эээ… Да?

Под ладонью снова дрогнул член — уже налитой, готовый для ебли.

Стив, не глядя, взял с тумбочки флакон со смазкой, щедро выдавил содержимое на член, растер и, о черт, рывком притянул Старка за пояс, развернул для своего удобства, ухватил под коленками и широко развел плейбою ноги.

— Погоди, мне-то нужно больше, чем пять минут, — слабо запротестовал Старк, понимая, что на самом деле именно так и хочет. Чтобы Стив не осторожничал, как обычно, а взял то, что считал своим.

Роджерс вдвинулся в него одним слитным движением.  
— Стив, Стив, Стив, — скороговоркой твердил Тони, пока Роджерс заново раскрывал его глубокими выверенными толчками.

Стив сразу взял быстрый темп, почти нестерпимый, словно тест на выносливость. Тони не мог ни сдвинуть бедра, ни увильнуть задницей, да не очень-то и хотел.

— Сейчас, Тони, — прохрипел Стив, толкаясь в Тони на грани жестокости. Он редко открывал рот перед финалом и Тони еще не привык, каким низким и грубым становился его голос. — Сейчас я дам тебе то, что ты так сильно хочешь.

Тони запрокинул голову, выгибаясь под Роджерсом, пришпилившим его к постели тяжелым телом и твердым членом. Старк ощутил в полной мере, как Стив ощутимо сомкнул зубы на его плече, когда внутрь ударила струя спермы. Тони могло бы стать стыдно за то, как его выгибало в конвульсиях, пока Стив кончал в него, наполняя под завязку, и пока изливался он сам. Если бы ему было перед кем стыдиться за то, как хорошо ему было.

— Ох, — Тони еле расцепил намертво стиснутые на спине Роджерса пальцы и понял, что расцарапал тому спину в кровь. Впрочем, Стив не выказывал недовольства, а до утра, — оба знали, — от ссадин и следа не останется.

Тони был слишком вымотан, чтобы воспротивиться, когда Стив раздвинул ему бедра и вперился взглядом в разработанный анус, из которого начала сочиться сперма.  
Так, а вот сейчас стало неловко.

P.S.

Кстати, линия презервативов от «СИ» так и не была запущена на поток.


End file.
